Chuck vs The Sniffles
by Pepper07
Summary: Chuck really hated his luck. Catching a horrible cold just as an urgent mission comes up! He didn't think the situation could get any worse.


_**A/n: So this one shot kinda came to me out of no where this weekend, so instead of reading history I wrote this. Lucky for me we didn't have a reading assignment in that class so I got off Scott free!! Procrastination at it's finest hahaha!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. I just like to torment him =3**_

_**Enjoy!!**_

* * *

After some serious thought, Chuck Bartowski concluded that having a cold during a mission sucked absolute balls.

He inhaled deeply, trying to get a decent amount of air into his lungs from his clogged up nostrils. God he didn't even know why he was here in the first place. Two government killing machines didn't need a deathly sick nerd herder tagging along to catch the bad guys. For the umpteenth time tonight Chuck cursed The Interest inside his head.

Chuck, sprawled out in the back seat of Casey's car, glanced upwards watching the freezing rain beat steadily against the moving vehicle. The cold night air caused the windows to fog making it impossible to see where they were headed. He sniffled loudly, pulling his heavy jacket closer to his body. Add in the crappy weather and the Nerd Herder would have to say this was possibly the worst night in the history for spying.

"Can…can you turn up the…heat Casey," Chuck's teeth chattered together as he spoke, a shiver wracking through his weak body. The NSA agent's shoulder tensed up at the sound.

"It's already up on full blast Bartowski!" Casey growled beads of sweat gathering near his temple. "Do you want us to die of heat stroke?"

"Casey," Sarah glared at her partner, advising him to shut his trap. She turned fully around in her seat towards Chuck, taking in his huddled form. Her cheeks were flushed red from the high temperature too, but her concern for her friend was more pressing than the heat. "Are you feeling any better Chuck?"

She was answered with a high pitched sneeze.

"Guess that's a no." Her hand reached out for her asset, soft fingers brushing back his curls as she felt his forehead. Chuck didn't hide his smile. On the plus side, being sick meant he had the woman of his dreams playing nurse. He could live with that.

Sarah saw his smile, giving a confused one back. It must be the high fever. "Casey, I think his fever's gone up. Maybe we should call the mission off."

Casey spared a glance at the Intersect through the rear view mirror, "Even though that would be the smart thing to do, Beckman would ring our necks if she found out we abandon it now. This will probably be our only shot to get De Luca."

De Luca. Chuck felt his sinus's kick up a painful headache. Mr. Michael De Luca the arm trafficker aka 'Crazy Ole Geezer' with the insanely huge and vicious right hand man, whose name wasn't mentioned. The trio had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting those two and ten other grunts when Chuck flashed on one of his shipping crakes, revealing a very large consignment of weapons that Chuck couldn't even begin to identify. As Sarah was calling it in, De Luca and his men cornered them.

De Luca looked harmless at first glance; hair almost completely grey, eyes a light brown, tailored Armani suit. He just looked like a rich old guy. The man's voice never betrayed anything but calm, his hands kept comfortably behind his back. It wasn't until the wicked grin that grace his face did Chuck even register him as a threat. De Luca never raised a weapon, but he didn't hesitate to give the order to kill.

Chuck rub his arm in memory, a bullet grazing his flesh as the trio retreated out of the ship dock for their lives. He was pretty sure Casey and Sarah would have stayed for the gun battle if it wasn't for him. The nerd sighed, though it turned into a dry cough that lasted a couple of seconds. He hated being the weak link.

Sarah listened to the dry, painful sounding cough, and glared at Casey. "Chuck is in no condition to be here." she hissed, pushing her jacket off her shoulders. "He needs to be in bed, resting."

"Don't you think I know that Walker," Casey hissed back, wiping sweat off his brow. "But Beckman insisted that we bring him. Probably just to keep an eye on him, since he some how manages to get into trouble just from tying his shoes."

Sarah frowned at the comment but didn't disagree.

"I understand your concern," Casey continued, gaining speed in order to run a red light, "He's barely has the strength to talk, which astounds me, much less than to contribute in a mission. We'll have to keep him in the car."

"And that has worked out how many times?"

"Being half conscious and feverish might work in our favor." Casey grinned though it didn't quite meet his eyes, "Hopefully."

00000

The car began to slow its pace to a crawl, the engine cutting off minutes later. The silence and lack of heat hitting him jarred Chuck awake, his bones stiff from his curled position. The side of his mouth was sticking and wet a small puddle of drool collecting on the leather interior. Quickly, he wiped it away with his jacket sleeve. Casey didn't need to see that.

"Good you're awake." Sarah's soft voice reached his ears, her face barely visible in the dark. Chuck frowned, the surrounding area shadowed by blackened shadows. The only thing he could make out was the front of a red car parked under a yellowing dim light ten or fifteen feet away. He sat up.

"Where are we?" his voice sounded raw, his throat scratchy.

"Parking garage," Casey answered the vehicle dinging as he opened his door, "The one belonging to The Crescent Hotel."

It took a second or two for his fever induced mind to register exactly what Casey had said, nodding slowly. It was that new swanky hotel that opened a couple months ago "Oh yeah, this is where De Luca is staying."

"Nothing get's passed you kid."

"Chuck your going to stay in the car." Sarah's door was now opened too. "You are too sick to come along."

Chuck felt disappointed at her words, not wanting to seem like a burden to his two handlers. He nodded, forgetting she probably couldn't see that in the dark, and lay back down.

"Just try to get some rest okay? We'll be back soon. I promise." Chuck felt something being draped over him, realizing it was Sarah's jacket.

"Wait," he called out before she closed her door all the way. "Don't you need this?" he motioned to the coat. "Isn't it cold out there?"

Casey answered. "After being in the care for an hour and a half that was hotter than the damn sun, I think we could use some cool air." Another jacket, though larger, was thrown roughly at him, covering his face. "Keep that warm for me."

"Have your phone by you; just in case." Both car doors slammed, the lock echoing inside the still warm car. Chuck repositioned himself, turning his back to the front of the car, sticking his arms through Casey's much bigger jacket. Instantly he felt warmer. He wrapped it around himself, pulling Sarah's under him and cushioned his head. He breathed deeply into the fabric, able to smell her amazing scent even through his blocked nose. Smiling faintly he tried again to doze off.……

…Until a sudden rush of cold air hit his head, taking him by surprise. His senses didn't catch up with him until he felt a powerful hand grab at the collar of his two coats, jerking him out of the car. Chuck wheezed loudly as the front of his shirt began to choke him, his feet stumbling against each other and his attacker pulled him away from the vehicle, slamming it shut and rattling the frame.

"Hey!" Chuck yelled, though it came out as a rough bark, his throat flaring. He winced in pain. "Let me go!" His head began to spin as he was turned roughly forward, his blood shot eyes taking in his captor. A chill that had nothing to do with sickness or the cold spread through out his body.

It was Crazy Ole Geezer's side kick, towering menacingly over him.

"No…"he choke out, his heart working overtime in his feeble, burning chest.

The larger man said nothing, though Chuck could make out a satisfied grin was starting to form on his lips. He gripped Chuck's upper arm painfully, as if to snap it in two, hauling him forward.

The last thing the nerd was expecting was a large muscular fist crashing into his mid section. Chuck's stomach spasm violently and he fell forward, the only thing holding him up was De Luca assistant's other hand. Tears fell down his face, his lungs desperately trying to suck back the lost air. He squeezed is eyes shut, trying to control the urge not to vomit.

_Do not up chuck on scary guy, do not up chuck on scary guy, do not-_

Too Late. Chuck's stomached emptied on the garage floor, a large amount hitting side kick's feet. Even though this meant sudden death, the ill nerd couldn't help but grin in satisfaction. That's what you get for punching a sickly person in the stomach creep.

"You little bastard," the man snarled, his voice booming off the concrete pillars. He jerked Chuck up into the air by the arm, the smaller man's feet leaving the ground completely. His fist reared back, aiming for the nerd's face. Chuck covered his face with his free arm, trying to shield his face.

But the blow never came. Chuck looked from behind his arm, seeing sidekick staring with blazing eyes, but some thing was holding him back. Chuck was suddenly set roughly back to the ground, causing him to stagger slightly. The iron grip on his arm left, instead grabbing a huge wad of Casey's jacket.

"Your lucky that De Luca once you alive," Side kick growled, dragging Chuck along almost effortless, "Or you would be in a million pieces right now."

Chuck didn't dare comment. His body felt so weak, but fevered mind was buzzing, so many questions floating around. How long has he been asleep in the back seat? Where were Sarah and Casey? How did they know he was here? And why was the bad guy dragging him roughly away from his safe haven and into the icy rain?!

Though his thoughts were clouded, it didn't stop the horrifying truth from reaching the surface. Casey and Sarah had been captured. Either that or they were already dead.

00000

The sudden heat that hit him as they entered through the side of the fancy hotel sent a painful tremor through Chuck's soaked form, his body visibly shaking. His damp hair clung to his burning forehead; his cheeks flushed a deep red with fever. De Luca's side kick was still dragging him, not stopping once as the disoriented man stumbled and swayed.

They reached an elevator, the doors opening instantly as the man pressed the button. _How_ _convenient_, Chuck thought bitterly. The bronze door closed on the pair, lifting them effortlessly up. In seconds they had reached De Luca's floor, and again the much bigger man dragged Chuck forcefully out of the lift.

The Nerd's wet shoes made a squishing noise as they traveled down the hall, stopping when the reached one of the hotel room doors. Chuck swallowed some saliva, coating his sore throat though the action itself caused it to throb. Next thing he knew the door was open and he was being pushed into the room. His legs were still awkward, his Converse catching onto his jeans, tripping him face first into the soft dry white carpet.

"Chuck!!"

_Sarah_. Chuck blinked back the wave of dizziness as he tried to pick himself up, looking straight at the two agents sitting side by side on a plush couch, two men pointing guns at their heads. He let out a breath of relief. Thank God. They were still alive.

He took better inventory of the room. It was huge; most likely a suite, with a balcony outside and living area they were now in. To the left were two double doors leading the dark bed room. And by the wall was a table with three televisions screens on them; one showing the hotel hallway, the hotel entrance, and the parking garage.

That explained a few things.

"Aww so our final guest has finally arrived," the voice belonged to De Luca, who was sitting in a chair cross legged, the picture perfect of calm. Chuck managed to make it to his knees, arms still supporting the ground. "And it seems he's a little worse for wear. Sebastian, help the young man up."

Sebastian's meaty hand latched onto Chuck's shirt collar again, pulling him harshly to his feet. Shocked by the sudden movement, he sucked in a large amount of air, it scratching his throat and aggravating his chest. Chuck was sent into a violent coughing fit, doubling over against the bigger man's hold.

"Chuck!" This time Sarah stood, ignoring the sound of the gun cocking by her ear. Her eyes were on her asset's soaked, frail body, the seriousness of his sickness evident. "God let him go! Can't you see he's sick?!"

De Luca eyebrow rose slightly at her cry, brown eye lingering on the sickly boy, whose cough has diminished to a dry heave.

"Yes Miss Walker," he stated, no once of sympathy in his voice, "I can see that he is _very _ill. Especially since he threw up all over my assistant's new shoes," Casey tried to suppress a grin at that. And by looking at the nerd's faint smile, he'd say Chuck was proud of himself too. "Sebastian, get the man a chair, before he decides to make my floor his next victim."

Chuck's mind had defiantly slowed thanks to the fever, but when the name of his captor was repeated, he couldn't help but let a laugh escape his chapped lips. "Sebastian? You mean that big burly dude is named after a Walt Disney character?" he snickered, "that's slightly ironic."

Sarah's hand covered her mouth in silent gaps; Casey rolling his eyes into the back of his head. The grunts in the room tensed looking at the much built, very vicious man behind the scrawnier man. His shoulder tensed eyes boring into Chuck's back. De Luca's eyebrow rose just a bit higher.

"I hope that was the fever talking," He said carefully to Chuck, "because that was a very stupid thing to say."

Chuck swayed slightly, his smile dropping as he realized what he did, "That was out loud wasn't it?" He mentally kicked himself.

Both of Michael De Luca eye brows rose, looking amused. "Interesting," he said mostly to himself. "Sebastian, the chair."

Familiar hands pulled the younger man roughly into a chair, his rear bouncing slightly in the cushion from the force. The assistants' hands stayed perched on his shoulders, gripping them painfully.

"So nice to have the whole gang here isn't it?" De Luca looked smugly over at the two agents, both glaring back, "We couldn't settle our little mishap at the dock without your other little friend now could we."

Chuck found that De Luca was staring at him curiously. "The Two of you, Mr. Casey and Miss Walker, are obviously agents, I could tell the first time we met. But this one," he pointed a finger at the nerd herder, "just doesn't seem the type."

Chuck frowned, insulted. "Why's that?"

"Well for one, you screamed like a small child while being shot at," the younger man blushed embarrassed, "And you carried no fire arm. That, plus the fact that your_ partners_," he glanced at Casey and Sarah, both tensing at his words. "Were more concerned with covering your back instead of the own. I just find it odd that they seem so protective over you who, in my opinion, life isn't worth the gum on the bottom of a shoe."

Sarah's hands curled into tight fists at the man's words, her beautiful blue eyes narrowing to slits. _He's way worth the value of your slimy life you sick son of a bitch._

Casey spoke before the CIA agent could say anything, "The kid is nothing." He lied. "He's our annalist; a computer nerd. He rarely goes into the field, because of the very things you mentioned. There is nothing special about him."

"Why else would we leave him in a parked car?" Sarah said shrugging her shoulders, "The only reason he even came with us was because of orders." Her eyes traveled to Chucks, his body still shaking, worry settling in her stomach.

"Hmm," De Luca looked bored, though he watched Walker's stare at the sick boy, "I see. So there was no special equipment or inside scoop that lead you the location of my cargo."

"Just what our boss informs us."

"I wasn't talking to you," he's voice grew hard when he addressed Casey, his true, cold features surfacing. Standing from his chair smoothly, he stepped predatorily toward Chuck. "I was asking…Chuck correct?"

Chuck felt his stomach churn as the man stood in front of him, blocking his view of his two handlers. De Luca leaned forward, hands grasping the chair's wooden armrest the older man's face was inches from his own.

"I know when some one is lying to me Chuck," his words were simple and held no emotion, which scared Chuck more, "I'm going to ask you a simple question, and I want a truthful answer. Your answer depending on if you lie or not will decide whether your friends live or die." The sound of guns chocking filled his ears. "Now then Chuck. Where did you get your information on where my weapons were?"

Chuck didn't answer right away. De Luca looked up and nodded. His assistant's hand crept closer to the sick man's collar bone. Chuck's eyes widen at the sudden pressure. He failed to bite back a scream.

"Chuck!" Both agents shouted at the sound.

"Tell me. Or I'll have my friend break your collar bone. And trust me, after meeting you, I'm sure he would be ecstatic to do so."

"I…." the nerd groaned, turning his head away from the trafficker, feeling disgusted by his own weakness. "I…did."

The pressure was gone, and Chuck didn't even try to suppress a whimper. His nose was beginning to burn; his previous headache beating outrageously against his temples.

"See? That was simple wasn't it?" manicured nails were now digging into his jaw, his face jerk up to meet De Luca's soulless eyes. "Now then, how the hell did someone as pitiful as you get a hold of that kind of information?"

Oh god. This was it wasn't it. This was how it would all come out. Some arms dealer gets a hold of him when he's at his weakest, and finds out he has all the government's secrets in his clouded, muggy head. He can't lie, the guy will know in an instant! And even if he does tell the truth, there just going to kill Sarah and Casey anyway! Hell they might just kill him for the hell of it. Everything was over, all because of some damn cold!

Chuck's nose began to itch at that second, a familiar pulse shooting through his sinuses.

He wouldn't have been able to stop himself, even if he could have controlled it. It was too sudden. His eye squeezed shut, his face scrunched. De Luca frowned.

_**"Aaaaacchhhooooo!!"**_

Spit and mucus flew out of Chuck nose and mouth in a powerful, almost painful sneeze, hitting the Arm's trafficker straight in the face. He yelled, disgusted and surprised, shooting backwards, "You disgusting Cretin!!"

That was all the distraction Sarah and Casey needed. Both agents shot up instantly, Sarah planting a powerful spinning kick into her guard's side, while Casey head butted his. They fell to the ground unconscious.

De Luca's wiped his face repulsed, his eyes darkening. "GET THEM!" He roared to the other three men in the room. With beautiful grace Sarah launched herself at the trio, dodging and sending kicks and punches left and right.

Casey looked at Sebastian, a cocky grin plastered on his face as his took a fighting stance. "Come on big guy, why don't you take on some one your own size," and with that threw himself towards the other man, Chuck shooting out of his seats seconds before the NSA agent took it down, along with the burly man.

"Chuck run! Get out of here!!" Sarah yelled catching a powerful punch and sending it straight back at her attacker, breaking the man's jaw.

"But," Chuck mumbled, not wanting to leave them alone with these killers. More importantly, he didn't want to be left alone.

"You're no help to us here!" the blonde shouted, kicking out, "Don't worry, I'll come for you, just go and find somewhere safe. Please!"

Chuck nodded glumly at her. He scrambled up on shaky limbs, sweat starting to form on his brow. He felt terrible. Breathing heavy, he stumbled toward the door, his body leaning heavily against it. His vision began to blur, black spots appearing before his eyes. His head felt light, his skin burning against the cool surface.

_I can't_. Chuck was panting, eyes screwing shut. _I can barely move. Dammit I'm too weak!_

"Chuck!" Sarah called out, dodging another lethal blow.

"Bartowski!" Casey shouted at the same time, slamming his fist into Sebastian's hard stomach.

**"GO!!" **They shouted in unison. Chuck's eyes fluttered open, eyebrows knitting in determination to follow his handler; his friends, demands. His hand found the handle pushing the door open and staggering out into the hallway.

A couple of the guests had gathered out side their doors, hearing the scuffle going on in the other room. Chuck smiled at them awkwardly as he walked down the hallway, concentrating on not falling.

Escaping was proving to be a chore, Chuck's body running on empty. He leaned against the wall sagging to his knees. Dammit, he had to keep moving. He couldn't stop in the middle of the hallway. He had to find somewhere safe to lay low until Sarah came for him.

But his fever had zapped away any form of energy from his body; leaving it impossible for him to move. "Dammit!" Chucked cursed, tears threatening to fall. He felt so useless! He hated it!!

Another rough cough wracked throughout his body, pitching him forward.

Right as a bullet whizzed passed where his shoulder was moments ago.

Chuck froze. The people still lingering in the hall screamed a series of slammed door and locks heard everywhere. Well, hopefully one of them will call the police. Chuck craned his head backwards, to see who just fired a gun at him.

De Luca was standing in the hall way looking at the smoking weapon in his hand with bitter amusement. "Hmm, never was good at firing these damn things. Ironic isn't it?"

He stared at the Chuck his usual mask of calm slipping. "Now Chuck since your partners and my men are all quite busy, how about we continue where we left off. You never did answer my question."

Chuck palmed the wall, managing heave himself up. "You-you're still on that?" He made small measured steps backward, adrenaline pumping through his veins, lending him the energy his body needed. He tried to make his breath even. "It's not that important is it?"

The arm's trafficker walked casually towards the weaker man, the gun dangling by his side dangerously. "Oh but it is. The shipment that you and your companions uncovered cost me a very large sum of money. And I would just love know how a miserable insect like you was able to get that information. Do you have an inside man? Did you take a tip from the police? Did you hack into my personal affairs? Tell me how you found out!"

De Luca was gaining on Chuck whose steps weren't as big or quick as the other man. He gulped, regretting that action immediately as his throat began to burn. "Maybe," his voice was barely audible, "maybe you just made a mistake."

The older man's brows knitted together, his lip curling into a snarl. "I do not make mistakes."

_Please let this work_, Chuck preyed silently his right foot sliding outward, "Actually, you just did." And with that Chuck kicked his foot out weakly, almost falling over in the process. His intended target was the gun in the man's hand but due to being disoriented and clumsy Chuck kicked De Luca square in the stomach. There wasn't a lot of force behind it, but it caught the trafficker of guard and he tumbled backwards.

Chuck let a satisfied smile grace his lips. Not what he was going for but worked all the same! Casey would've been proud of that little stunt. The nerd turned his back on De Luca, planning to run as fast as his scrawny, wobbly legs would carry him.

Unfortunately there was no where to run to. He had walked himself into a dead end.

He paled. Well, crap! He had just clocked a guy in the stomach and now he has to face the irritate man again. Crap!!

A door to his side caught his eye. _The stairwell!_ With out any rational thought, Chuck pushed the heavy metal door open, jogging up the flight of stairs. About two levels up the adrenaline that had been fueling him before was being to wear off. The air stung his already burning chest, making him stop to take a breather. Chuck was only able to stop for a few seconds before the stairwell door ricochet off the wall. He looked over the railing, a pissed off arm's trafficker looking up at him.

Chuck decided it was best to start running again.

Chuck ran as fast as he could, trying desperately not to think about his burning lungs, sore throat, or light headedness. He concentrated on climbing the steps, and the pair of feet steadily gaining after him.

He finally reached the top and without a thought barreled through the door. Ice cold air shot through his damp body as he stumbled on to the roof, rain drilling against his flushed skin. Chuck's heart plummeted into his already churning stomach. How the hell did he end up on the roof?

The door rocked open for the second time, Chuck whipping around to see De Luca behind him, soaked and furious. He also couldn't help but notice a distinct muddy footprint stamped on his grey expensive suit.

"You are quite a pest aren't you? You sneeze in my face, kick me down, have me standing on a roof, soaked to the bone, and manage to ruin one of my favorite suits," A sinister smile grew on his lips, making Chuck take an involuntary step back. "I'm a man of patience, and it takes a lot to get under my skin. But you have managed wedge yourself deep in there."

Wind swirled around them Chuck hugging himself trying to keep from shaking.. De Luca's gun was pointed at him now and moving towards him. His hand was steady, his finger loosely touching the trigger. There was no doubt that he was ready to kill.

"Please," Chuck swayed slightly to the right the weapon following his movements, "Please don't,"

"Please don't what? Kill you?" De Luca laughed stepping closer. "You already signed your death certificate when you broke the lock on my shipping cart."

"Would it help my cause any if I told you I wasn't the one who broke the lock?" Chuck's voice was barely above a whisper. His throat felt swollen the sharp airstream causing tears to down his face.

De Luca's hand came up fast and sharp, connecting with Chuck's cheek and sending him face first into a puddle of freezing water. Stars erupted from his vision, a bloody lip now being added to the list of growing symptoms.

The older man rolled Chuck onto his back with the tip of his shoe, the younger man's body making a plopping noise in the ever growing puddle. He had to screw his eyes shut against the bitter rain pummeling at his face.

"Has anyone ever told you how irritating you are," De Luca towered over him, crushing the nerd's chest with his foot, grinding his heel into Chuck's ribcage. He let out a hoarse groan, lungs aching under the pressure.

The barrel of the gun was placed lightly on his forehead the sound of the gun being cocked overpowering high winds and heavy rain. Chuck looked up at the older man, defeated, too tired and weak to even think about fighting back.

"It was nice knowing you Chuck," The older man mocked sympathy, applying pressure to the trigger.

A hand yanked the back of De Luca's tailor suit, a knee digging deeply into his gut. A sputtering sound came out of his mouth as he was released, falling on his backside on the cold wet surface.

Sarah dangled his gun delicately with one finger, her own weapon aimed right between his wide, terrified eyes.

"What! How did you two escape! My men had the upper hand!"

"Your men suck at fighting," Casey's hand clamped viciously onto his shoulders, jerking him up. "Your big bad assistant went out with one punch. Pity, I was really looking forward to a challenge."

The arms dealer looked back and forth at the pair both set of eyes dangerous and cold. He tired miserably to shallow back his fear.

"You made a very big mistake," Sarah's voice was filled with so much venom it made De Luca's skin crawl, "going after our partner. Why was that? Did you feel you could take on a guy who could barely stand, much less defend himself?" Sarah shook her head in disgust. "You're pathetic."

"And since you decided to knock the snot out of him," Casey grabbed the front of the older man's shirt, "Let me return you the favor," his fist reared back and collided with Deluca's nose, breaking it and knocking the man out cold.

Sarah rushed over to Chuck, kneeling down beside him. "Chuck, are you okay?"

Chuck's eyes were murky when looked up at her, his face wet and flushed, "You came,"

She smiled down at him, though it didn't exactly reach her worried eyes. "Of course I did. I would never abandon you." Her hand rested on his cheek, eyes going wide. "Oh my God you're burning up!"

Casey came to the other side, pulling at his arm gently to set him up. "We need to get you inside. Can you stand up?" Chuck didn't answer, his head lolling to the side. "Bartowski!"

"It's no use Casey," Sarah sighed, hearing a soft snore emanating from their sick friend, "He's out like a light."

00000

Chuck's eyes felt heavy as he lifted them open, his head throbbing and his throat scratchy and rough. His skin was hot against the cool sheets tucked around him. Sunlight radiated over him, the ceiling fan humming softly from above him. He tried to sit up, but two feminine hands pushed him gently back down.

"Lay back down," Sarah's voice soothed, fingers brushing back his curls. "You need to rest."

Chuck frowned in confusion, blinking back the sleep still in his eyes, "Sarah. What are you doing in my room?"

The blonde smiled mischievously. "Actually you are in my apartment. We decided it would raise too many question if we brought you home soaked and passed out. So when Elle called this morning I told her you spent the night here. She was still worried about your cold but I told her I'd play nurse for you."

The nerd couldn't help but grin back at her, blushing wildly, "Play nurse?"

"Least I could do to repay you for last night's fiasco," her smile fell, "I'm sorry that you were dragged into that. Beckman was a damn fool for ordering you to tag along. You could barely stand!"

Chuck felt slightly pathetic at that, last night's mission swirling back into focus, "At least I'm feeling better," Which was the truth. He did feel a bit better. Of course, waking up in a beautiful girl's bed helped.

"I'm just glad your okay. You gave us a fright when you passed out on the roof."

"Sorry bout that." As Chuck's vision became clearer, he took a better look at Sarah. She had a small cut by her eyebrow, a bruise blossoming on her temple. Chuck was sure that if she wasn't wearing a long sleeved black shirt he would find other injuries.

Sarah noticed him looking at her injuries. A small blush rushed into her cheeks. "There not serious. Casey's were a lot worse fighting that giant; got a black eye and three bruised ribs. It could have been worse."

"What about De Luca?"

"He's rotting in a jail sail as we speak." Her smile was back, "But that's not for you to worry about." She produced two pills in her hand, handing them to Chuck. "Take these then go back to sleep." A glass of water was shoved to him next, chasing the pills down. He was relieved to find out that his throat wasn't as sore as before.

As Sarah rose to leave, Chuck found himself reaching for her, catching her wrist loosely. The blonde looked back at him, confused. "Don't go."

"What's wrong? Do you need something?"

Chuck's eyes casted down, embarrassed. "No..I just wanted you to stay at least until I fell asleep. You don't have to or anything if you had something else to do…"

The blonde raised her eyebrows, a grin tugging at her mouth as an idea popped into her head. "Actually there was something I was planning on doing later but I think I'll just do it now."

He was disappointed. "Oh…. yeah?"

"Yea," Sarah crawled on the bed, sliding her leg over his body, her hands resting on either side of his head. He looked up at her surprised. "Just a little something to make you feel better."

Sarah bent towards him her lips meeting his in a soft kiss. Chuck eyes widen in surprise, his tensing from under her. Concerned she pulled up, looking at Chuck's beat red face.

"What is it?" She asked, mildly hurt that he looked so uncomfortable by the gesture.

"Well," Chuck stammered, "Not that I didn't enjoy that or anything it's just," his face blushed brighter. "I don't want you to catch the same bug I've got."

Sarah stared down at him blankly. A smile soon broke onto her gorgeous face, the blonde laughing out loud. "Chuck, spies don't get sick." She dipped back down, catching the grinning nerd's lips in a more demanding kiss.

* * *

**_Ahhh Smut. You gotta love it. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!!_**


End file.
